


[Podfic] My Cruel Friend is a Funeral Bell

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banshees, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Merlin knew was that some days he woke up with a hurt in his chest that was too great to be contained. Sometimes it's an ache beneath his breastbone, and he rubs his knuckles against it throughout the day, and that's enough. Some days, it's more than he can bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Cruel Friend is a Funeral Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Cruel Friend is a Funeral Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881511) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> More short podfics, why? Because Samy is a terrible influence, and everything she writes makes me all wooshy and want to record them. Especially the porn. cuz it's all about the porn. :D

My Cruel Freiend is a Funeral Bell

By: Samyazaz

10:26

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bkrbndpminib0pr/My_Cruel_Friend_is_a_Funeral_Bell.mp3)

[Streaming at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bkrbndpminib0pr/My_Cruel_Friend_is_a_Funeral_Bell.mp3)


End file.
